Heero's Chibi Troubles
by Guardian Arrow
Summary: Completed!: Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei have all been turned into chibis leaving Heero to be their babysitter! Will Heero ever survive his trouble with these tryannical chibis?
1. Chibified

Heero's Chibi Troubles  
  
Summary: Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all get turned into chibi leaving Heero to be the babysitter! Will Heero ever survive his neverending troubles with these tyrannical chibis?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!!  
  
Note: This is my first Gundam Wing fic so I'm new at this!! Please be kind!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Chibified!  
  
It was a bright sunny day in summer. The boys decided to take a ride in Heero's car just to relax and enjoy July's comforting breeze. They were just coming home from a drive in the country. Surprisingly none of the boys minded...except the ever hyper Duo who fervently insisted that they should have taken a ride around the city to listen to its ever ending hustle and bustle. Heero and Wufei right out refused saying it would be relaxing and everyone could get their thoughts in order... or as Wufei put it "Especially you Maxwell!".  
  
Duo, much to the dismay of Heero, had taken up a new hobby that was named by Trowa... "Let's – See – How - Long - We - Can - Get - Away - With - Annoying -Heero - Before - He - Freaks - And - Goes - Berserk!!" Duo's current task: The old "Are we there yet" torture.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well...are we there now?"  
  
"Noooo."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"DUO NO!!! NOW SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Heero! That's a new record... 3 'Are we there yets' before you lost it!! I'm proud of you!!"

"AARRRRGGHHHH!!!!"

Not wanting to push Heero totally off the edge, Duo resigned in defeat and fell asleep. After 15 minutes of complete silence, the guys arrived home. Heero woke every one up and instructed them to get out so that he could drive the car into the garage and avoid dented doors. The others waking from their quiet slumber trudged into the house. Heero successfully parked the car into the garage and had just slammed the driver's side door closed when he heard a faint yet blood curdling scream from the direction of the house.

'What the heck? Are we under attack? Ambush?' Heero thought hurriedly as he raced toward the direction of their safe house.

Heero arrived safely at the threshold of the house and threw open the door. A huge billow of smoke issued out and Heero dodged back to avoid being engulfed within it. Thinking of ideas to ventilate the house from this invading smoke, Heero ran around the building quickly pulled open the windows.

'I better just wait until this clears up! The boys can take care of themselves...they are gundam pilots after all!' Heero thought as he waited impatiently for the dense smoke to clear.

With a good breeze going the house cleared out in no time. Heero quickly found the source of the smoke... a gaseous grenade though what kind of effects the smoke had...he did not know. The grenade left a nice hole in the wall cause of its timed explosion and releasement of gas. Remembering his fellow pilots, he raced into the building.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
silence  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
silence  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
silence  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
No answers to his calls. Just dead silence. Okay now he was starting to worry. Suddenly he felt 4 little tugs coming from the pants leg of his jeans. Heero looked down only to be startled severely by what he saw.  
  
**4 little miniature versions of Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei!!  
**  
"Wadda want?" said a little Duo. His choice of bad grammar and his baby dialect confused Duo's speech.  
  
Yes...Heero's worst nightmare come true...

_**"YOU'VE ALL BEEN....... CHIBIFIED!!!!!"**_

**__**

* * *

Guardian Arrow: Well that wasn't too bad! But believe me it will get better and cuter! So be ready for kawaiiness in future chapters!!   
  
**Goal For You Readers**: Please review and tell me if you liked it/ thought it was bad and to continue it/or leave it! Oh and also with the review, give me ideas like one or two things you'd like to have/see the chibis and Heero do! I need ideas peeps!! So please review!! Thanks!!! 


	2. Heero the Babysitter

* * *

Heero's Chibi TroublesThanks to Reviewers:**Adriel Touchstone**: This fic takes place before Endless Waltz. Yeah...I think Relena will stop in.. that's a good idea! Thanks!!  
  
**Pharaoh friend of Guardian Arrow**: Nothing much here! Glad ya like it! I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
  
**KuramaHiei101:** You better believe Duo is gonna cause the most chaos!! Heero is going to have his hands full! Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!  
  
**seletua:** lol! Glad ya like it! Lol!!

* * *

Disclaimer: What part of "I don't own!" don't you understand!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Heero the Babysitter

"Another thing to add to my weird list!! My friends have been turned into chibis. Figures...something always happens to me!" Heero exclaimed as he looked at the chibified versions of his friends. Well, at least he knew what the gas did to his fellow pilots."Heerwo? What's wong?" a chibi Quatre questioned. (Translation: Heero? What's wrong?) Quatre didn't change too much. He's still as concerned about everybody's welfare as always.'I don't even know how to take care of children...sigh Might as well give it a shot!'First off, the chibis' clothes were wayyyy to big. They all looked like they were wearing nightshirts that were 10 times to huge for them. Heero didn't want to leave the chibis alone for too long so he decided that the next best thing was to call the nearest Babies R' Us and ask them to deliver all of the chibis necessary things.

* * *

1 Hour Later After the Stuff Arrived

* * *

An hour later after the stuff arrived, Heero found himself exhausted and splayed out on the couch. After much fighting and struggling to get them in their clothes and playing cooperatively together was an aggravating task. Duo was far the worst. The tot put up such a fight that when Heero finally got the boy in his black shirt and shorts he had a new collection of about 5 Duo bite marks. Trowa and Wufei didn't struggle too much but Quatre just stood as still as a doll while Heero dressed him.Currently the tots were either playing or sleeping. Wufei sat apart from the others slowly dozing off. Trowa and Quatre were building a tower of blocks and were rejoicing in their triumph..., which was short lived. Duo came waddling over with a goofy smirk plastered on his face and kicked the base of the block tower making it fall over. That made Quatre go all teary eyed and he started to cry earning Duo a severe glare from Heero. That, however, was unnecessary cause Trowa took it upon himself and thwacked Duo over the head. Chain Reaction. Duo started crying rather loudly and ran over to hang onto Heero's leg."Geez Duo!" Heero scolded as he bent down to pick him up. Heero then stepped across the room to pick up a sniffling Quatre.He sat back on the couch with the two chibi's in his arms. Both boys had fallen asleep almost immediately from snuggling into Heero's warm chest, snoring softly.  
  
He smirked. 'Cute.'  
  
Well, now he a least developed a list for them.  
  
1. Duo: Trouble Maker

2. Trowa: Over Protective

3. Wufei: Likes To Be By Himself

4. Quatre: Bit of a Crybaby  
  
He figured that there would be more to add to that list later on.

"How ironic...Heero the Babysitter..." Heero sighed.

* * *

Guardian Arrow: Poor Heero...these guys are giving him a hard time!! Good  
Luck!!  
  
Goal For You Readers: Please review and tell me if you liked it/thought  
it was bad and to continue it/ or leave it! Oh and also with the review,  
it would be nice if you guys and gals could give me some ideas! Please  
Review! Thanks! 


	3. Chaos in the Kitchen

Heero's Chibi Troubles

* * *

**Special Thanks To Reviewers**:**StarfireRobin**: Glad you like it! I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
  
**KuramaHiei01**: I so sorry that I spelled your name wrong last time! Yeppers! Heero's luck definitely goes down the toilet!! Hee hee!  
  
**Bloody Love**: Never fear!! Relena will be in this fic BUT only for a short chapter! Join the club...I hate Heero x Relena as a couple!! Blahh... So you don't have to worry about that! The guys don't remember much. They don't remember being pilots and all but they do remember family and friends. Hope you stick around!  
  
**reaper of the damned**: I'm writing as fast as I can! .  
  
**Adriel Touchstone**: Ummm...maybe we'll work the gundams in somehow! Thanks though for the ideas!  
  
**Bunny:** Aren't they adorable!!!?? KAWAII!!

* * *

Disclaimer: 1st Chapter for the record!!!

* * *

Note: This is not a Heero x Relena fic! I do not like Relena and I think Heero deserves better! So NO Heero x Relena thank you very much!

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
Chaos in the Kitchen  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
Heero awoke from a good sleep. He sat up a bit and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.  
  
'I must've fallen asleep after those two...' he concluded.  
  
Heero looked down at his lap expecting to see a slumbering Duo and Quatre to avail that they were both gone. He sat up abruptly and with his eyes scanned the room for any of the chibis. They were all gone!  
  
"Crap."  
  
Heero knew he could trust Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei even in their chibified forms to not do any damage. That left Duo... and of course Duo = Trouble! He had to find them because wherever chibis go...chaos generally ensues.  
  
Heero, still adjusting to being awake, stumbled throughout their house calling his fellow pilots' names. He always received no answer. Heero was just about to give up and call the police to report that 4 toddlers were missing when he heard a loud high pitched scream and a glass shattering crash. Slamming the phone back down its cradle he raced to the source of the scream. If his senses were correct that would mean it came from the ... kitchen!  
  
He finally arrived in the threshold of the kitchen.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!!!"  
  
With Heero's scream four little heads swiveled around to stare at him with wide eyes. Here someone pushed a chair over to the counter and pushed the flour pot right off the edge. Now the floor was dusted white and all 4 were covered from head to toe in flour.  
  
"All right... who did it?"  
  
Heero should have suspected this. Three little chubby hands all pointed over at the cabinet below the sink. There on the door was a white handprint that gave evidence that the culprit was hiding. Heero walked over and bend down so that he was eye level with the sink and opened it to reveal the mischief-maker. He reached in and lifted out a white flour splotched Duo. Their faces were only 3 inches apart when Duo leaned in and planted a big wet baby kiss on the tip of Heero's nose. (A/N: Awww... this isn't a 1 x2 fic though but still...Kawaii!!)  
  
"Sowwy Heewo!" Duo chirped. (Trans: Sorry Heero!)  
  
"Heewo! Shoud we clwean this up?" Quatre asked, pointing at the glass shards on the linoleum. (Trans: Heero! Should we clean this up?)  
  
"No no no no no! I'll clean it up! You guys could get cut!" Heero said exasperately.  
  
The boys all nodded their heads in consent.  
  
"Okay everyone. To the bathroom!" Heero commanded while setting Duo back down.  
  
"YAY!!!" they all cried and took off towards the bathroom.  
  
"This is gonna be pure trouble!" Heero muttered as he followed the white trail of footsteps toward the bathroom.

* * *

Guardian: That was pretty good! Yeah, Duo is the main troublemaker! The others are his partners in crime and they drive Heero up the wall!  
  
**Next Chapter**: The chibis take a bath and they all receive a visit from someone they don't like very much!  
  
**Goal for You Readers**: Ah...you know the drill! Please review! Thanks! 


	4. Water War

* * *

Heero's Chibi Troubles

**Thanks to Reviewers:  
****KuramaHiei01**: Wasn't the kiss on the nose soooo cute!!?? Heck yeah! There is plenty more trouble to come!! Here is the bath chapter coming your way!  
  
**StarfireRobin**: Chapter 4 coming right at ya StarfireRobin!! Enjoy!  
  
**Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers**: Love the name! Anyway.. glad you're enjoying the fic!!  
  
**seletua**: Yeppers! Kawaii is the word for this fic!!  
  
**reaper of the damned:** I'm gonna keep on trucking, yessirey!! I'm having fun so that's why I'm updating so quickly!  
  
**Mite Mite**: I shall continue! Never fear!!  
  
**Adriel Touchstone**: The secret to my updating is that I enjoy writing this fic for you folks so your support makes me write faster! Nope! I fully agreed! No more chibi translating! Gundam Jungle Gyms...hmm...  
  
**Bloody Love**: I'm happy that you intend to follow this fic to the end!! Your support is awe-inspiring!  
  
**anissa32**: Yep, poor poor Heero...oh well!! Glad ya like the story! Hope ya stick around anissa32!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
Water WarAfter the whole flour event in the kitchen all the chibis were powdery white especially Duo. Duo's little braid was white at the end tip and almost made it look like he was using his hair as a paint brush.  
  
Heero followed the stampede of footprints down the hall into the house's master bathroom. He soon began to realize why this was called the "master" bathroom. The floor was made up of all different hues of blue marble, the sink was made purely out of white marble with a golden facet and valves, and the tub was massive clearly enough to seat at least 4 grown people comfortably.  
  
The chibis stared at the bathroom in awe kinda like when you finish a hard video game and watch the ending or even when you get a new toy fresh out of the package. Even Heero looked bewildered at the sight of the magnificent bathroom.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
Heero turned on the tap for hot water in the bathtub and even found a bubble bath bottle and poured some in making perfect bubbles that waltzed around the room. He walked over to the closet and pulled out 5 fresh fluffy towels. (Originally 4 but 1 in case he got wet) Waiting for the tub to fill half way, he issued his first order.  
  
"Strip."  
  
Heero could just imagine the tiny question mark symbols popping up over their heads as they looked at him quizzically. He sighed.  
  
"Undress. Take off your clothing."  
  
Ah ha! Now that made sense to them. They began to pull off their petite sized shorts, shirts, and unmentionables. (A/N: Underwear ) The chibis then stood like soldiers awaiting their next command. Now that the tub was of adequate depth Heero turned off the tap and stuck his hand in to see if it was too hot for his pint-sized friends. Nope, it was perfect.  
  
"Pilot 02. Duo! Please come to me!"  
  
Duo stepped forward at the sound of his name and approached Heero. Heero took the tie out of Duo's hair letting his chestnut locks fan out across his back. Duo then allowed Heero to pick him up and place him in the tub. Duo then smiled goofily and swam across to the other side of the tub.  
  
(A/N: Mind you that the tub is only half or quarter way full so its enough that the chibis can touch the bottom with their feet. And the tub is 6 foot wide and 7 feet in length. That's one heck of a tub! Hope that helps though!)  
  
"Pilot 03. Trowa! Please step forward!"  
  
Trowa stepped forward boldy and walked towards Heero. Heero picked up the solemn Trowa and placed him in the tub. Without a word, Trowa took off across the pool of water.  
  
"Pilot 04. Quatre! Please come here!"  
  
Quatre shyly tip toed forward towards Heero. Heero picked Quatre up and placed him gently in the tub. "Thanks!" Quatre said politely and swam off.  
  
"Pilot 05. Wufei! Come to me!"  
  
Wufei proudly walked over and allowed Heero to untie his small ponytail. Last but not least Wufei hopped into the tub.  
  
Heero gave them 3 minutes to adjust to the water's temperature while he went in search of bath toys and soap. He came back and dumped the bucket full of toys into the bath. The chibis all dived for their favorites which, inconveniently for Heero, were 4 water pistols!  
  
"Great."  
  
He then received a face full of water from the chibis' water pistols and from kicking their small feet. Heero was drenched, his hair was clinging to his face and his shirt stuck to his skin. But then again this is Pilot 01 we're talking about! Heero wasn't about to take this lying down!  
  
Heero quickly grabbed the fifth water pistol and filled it up. Playfully Heero fired three repeated warning shots at the small ones. One of the shots hit Duo smack in the head and making it dramatic, acted like he was dying. When Duo's head went under water, Heero reached in and pulled him up to the surface. The others chose the brief delay, scrambled up the side of the tub, and ran screaming from the bathroom. Heero quickly wrapped Duo up in a fleecy towel, grabbed him, and raced after the others down the hall.

* * *

Guardian Arrow: Heero just can't seem to win can he? Sorry but Relena didn't fit into this chapter so I just left her out! I love being evil!  
  
**Goal for You Readers**: Yeah yeah blah blah... you know what I'm going say so I'll save you the pain of going through it! Please review! Thanks! 


	5. Attack of the Dryer

  
  
Heero's Chibi Troubles  


**Thanks to Reviewers:  
****cheerful-pinkstar:** Aren't they adorable!! Awww..  
  
**kuroi ryuu:** Yep...poor Heero...oh well!! Something almost like blackmail, but not quite, will happen in the end!  
  
**Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers:** I loved your little review! It was funny with the whole Bi-...I mean Relena thing! Relena will pop up in one of the chapter and for sure..the chibis will rebel!!  
  
**reaper of the damned:** Okay, okay...here's the 5th chapter!! Enjoy!  
  
**StarfireRobin:** For chapter 5 look below and behold!!!  
  
**anissa32:** I'm sorry but look at the notice at the very bottom of the chapter. Though when I get back, I'll try to post 2 chapters!!  
  
**KuramaHiei01:** Don't worry...the chibis will torture Relena soon! I'll see to it personally!  
  
**Bloody Love:** The story will have a cute ending, I've already worked it out in my head! Here is the 5th chapter!!  
  
**Adriel Touchstone:** Wow... Heero was really in soldier mode in your review though he was like that in the 4th chapter so I see what you were doing! Chapter 5 is below and ready for you to read it!

* * *

Disclaimer: You should know that I don't own it by now!!!

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
Attack of the Dryer"So here I am...Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, chasing three wet and naked chibis around the house...my question stands thus...WHY ME???!!!" Heero said and emphasized the last two words.  
  
He was catching up to the chibis bounding down one hallway after another with a giggling Duo in his grasp. (He liked that they were going fast!) Heero was tracking the chibis by the way of their high-pitched screams. Quite suddenly, the house became eerily silent. The chibis had stopped screaming.  
  
'Ah...so they've taken up hiding from me, eh?' Heero thought and then counted out, "One..two..three.." At the word three Heero could hear a clicking noise signaling that the chibis found a hiding spot."The laundry room." Heero proclaimed and took off to the aforementioned room.Using stealth adequate to a cat's, Heero snuck into the laundry room and tip toed over to the dryer. Duo, knowing the seriousness of the situation, stayed quiet in Heero's arms. Heero then threw open the dryer's door to reveal three shivering chibis. He set Duo on top of the dryer so his hands were free to pull the others out.  
  
However...just as Heero was about to grab Quatre out of the dryer, the dryer turned on!!"DUOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Here Duo was pressing buttons on the dryer's menu of options and unknowingly hit the on button.**THE CHIBIS WERE STILL IN THE DRYER!!!**Heero, surprisingly, panicked. He still had to get his three WET friends out of the dryer! He reached in with both arms and swiftly pulled the three chibis out of the dryer all at once. Heero still had the water pistol in his hand but in his hurry to scoop out the chibis, dropped to into the tumbler. We all know that water and electricity do not mix!!!  
  
Knowing that the dryer would malfunction in a matter of seconds, Heero grabbed all four chibis and bolted out of the laundry room. As soon as they cleared the threshold the dryer started emitting large showers of sparks.: 3 Minutes Later :The dryer had slowed down and with one last sputter died. Heero and the chibis had all watched the neat display of fireworks that the dryer had given off. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all comfortably cradled in Heero's arms while Duo sat on top of Heero's head holding on to tufts of his hair.  
  
"Oh oh oh oh oh! Do that again! Again!" Duo cried excitedly from his perch on top of Heero's head, pointing to the crumpled form of the dryer.Heero just casually rolled his eyes and strode back to the living room, chibis in tow.

* * *

Guardian Arrow: Heh..that was pretty short..oh well!  
  
**_IMPORTANT NOTICE_**: The next update for this fic will be around August the 12th cause I'll be gone for vacation. So please wait patiently!!  
  
**Goal For You Readers:** Please Review! Thanks!


	6. Relena Arrives!

Heero's Chibi Troubles

Guardian Arrow: YAHOO!! I'm BACK!!!

Heero: Aww NO!!

Guardian Arrow: Hee hee! Yep! That means more trouble for you!!

Chibis: BY US!!

Heero: ARGH!!

* * *

**Shout Out To You Wonderful Reviewers That Waited Patiently:**

****

****

****

**Dragon Masters:** NO!! Don't even think of putting a water pistol in a dryer! I don't truly know it would do but DON'T TRY IT!!! Glad you think the story is funny though!

**StarfireRobin:** Yeah...the evil dryer!! AHHH!! Heh! Sorry! Thanks!

**Goddess-of-da-Cheesebugers:** You almost got trumble dried!? That had to be scary!! But don't worry! The chibis didn't get tumbled! Heero got them in time!! Yes Duo! Use the lovely humongous Super Soaker on Relena please!!

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Glad you like it!! Hope you stick around!

**anissa32:** Yeah that one was short...but this one is purty long! It's August 10th! I wrote faster than I thought I could!

**Kute Anime Kitty:** Yay!! You like my idea!!

**Bloody Love:** Aren't they adorable? AAAWWWWW!!! (hugs a chibi Quatre and Duo)

**cheerful-pinkstar:** Hee hee! Super Duper KAWAII!!

**Duo...is...cute:** Yep! Duo and Quatre are my favs too!

**Adriel Touchstone:** I am DEFINATLY going to use your idea about Quatre the Cook!! Yep! Look for it in future chapters!!

**KuramaHiei01:** Yeah, they picked a very, very, VERY bad place to hide! Oh don't worry! Relena will be getting bashed defiantly in the next chapter! She REALLY deserves a little bit of $#!!

* * *

**Note**: There is Relena bashing in here a bit! Not a whole lot though! There will be plenty in the next chapter! Hee hee! I LOVE being evil to her!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Umm... DUH!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Heero's Horror...Relena Arrives!!

After the eventful yet uneventful episode with the dryer, Heero and the chibis plopped themselves down on the living room couch.

"Don't you EVER do that again!!" Heero scolded. Even though he'd never admit it ...that whole thing scared the living crap out of him.

The chibis all nodded sheepishly.

DING DONG! DING DONG!!

All heads turned towards the door. Someone was seeking admittance.

"Crap! I can't let them see you guys! Being chibified and on! Let's go!" Heero said hurriedly as he jumped to his feet.

Heero ushered the chibis off the couch and over into the cloak closet so they wouldn't be seen.

"Okay guys...now you have to be real quiet...and stay still...alright?" Heero said quietly.

"Heewo! Are we plwying hide an' seek?" Quatre whispered.

DING DONG!! DING DONG!!!

"Yeah..you can't let the people at the door hear you okay?"

The chibis nodded once more. Heero let the door open a crack so they could get air and silently crept over to the door way. He also grabbed his hand gun off the mantel and prepared to open the door.

DING DONG!! DING.....

Heero thrust open the door and jerked his gun up to eye level, wanting to catch them off guard. But to his relief (that there wasn't an enemy) and to his **utmost horror** there stood Relena Dorlian on his doorstep.

"Relena...What do you want?" Heero said forcefully still keeping his gun cocked at the girl's head.

"Why Heero?! I just wanted to see you dear!" Relena chirped.

Heero felt his eye beginning to twitch. She was not even there for more than a minute and she already wore out her welcome.

"Where are your manners Heero? Aren't you going to let me in?" Relena questioned and not even waiting for Heero to let her in pushed past him and into the house.

(A/N: Isn't she a little arrogant bi...oops! He hee! Sorry!)

"HEY!!" Heero shouted. Clearly not pleased out having her here and pushing him out of the way.

Relena waltzed right on in and situated herself in the middle of the living room, scrutinizing her surroundings.

With a rustling of clothes the chibis came out of their hiding spot and stood proudly in front of her with fierce and determined faces. Relena stared down at the floor upon looking at the chibis.

"OH MY!!! LOOK AT THEM!!! THEY'RE LITTLE!! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Relena squealed as she bent down to have a closer look the chibis.

"What's it to ya lady?" Duo said smartly, hitting away Relena's hand that tried to pinch his cheeks.

Ignoring Duo's sudden attitude, Relena stood up and make an order.

"Tell me all about this! We must have tea!" Relena declared making her way to the dining room.

Heero growled subconsciously and rolled his eyes. She never changes! Just as a pain in the neck and butt as always!

"Heewo! Who's the creepy lady?" Wufei asked.

"Relena..."

"You're not thwilled over her are you?" Trowa questioned.

"No..I'm far from thrilled.. Come on! We better follow her so she doesn't turn into a fire breathing Relena!"

The chibis all giggled at the strange image of that lady breathing fire and waddled to catch up with Heero.

* * *

Guardian Arrow: Okay, that was long for me! Hope you enjoyed it and I'll get you guys the 7th chapter as soon as possible! Thanks!! 

**Goal for Readers:** Please review!! I absolutely love hearing from you people!! Anonymous and signed reviews are accepted!

**My Goal as a Writer**: Please assist my goal in getting at least 60 – 70 reviews!! That's my goal! And only you can make it possible!!


	7. The Chibis Strike Back!

Heero's Chibi Troubles

**Thanks to These Reviewers:**

****

**Space Heart Angel:** Heero will persevere! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you stay in touch!!

**kagome-chikara-yuy:** I will make sure I skip on over to your fics!! Promise!

**Fire Demon 17:** I update as soon as I can!! Enjoy chapter 7!

**Duo...is...cute:** She is a pain in everyone's, especially Heero's, ass!! You check this story everyday? I feel loved!!

**KuramaHiei01:** I'm awesome?? I definitely feel loved!! I shall skip over to your stories too! (Guardian Arrow runs off to find your stories)

**Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers:** MUFFINS!!! YAY!! (grabs muffins and runs off) Uh... (runs back and bows to da Goddess) Thanks!!

**Bloody Love:** I fully agree!! Relena, get the h-e-double hockey sticks out of here!!

**Adriel Touchstone:** The chibis shall prevail over the evil psycho!!! Die Relena!!

**anissa32:** Oh she ticks the chibis off alright!! By hurting poor Heero! The chibis FREAK!!

**Crystal Ketchum** **Darklight:** She is a witch! (hands Crystal Chapter 7) Enjoy!!

* * *

**Note:** This has Relena bashing in itbut it's more like the chibis attack her.

* * *

**Note 2**: The rating has gone up because of bad words! But in this case they've gone to some use like at Relena!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! :cries:

* * *

**DEDICATION: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EVERY REVIEWER AND READER THAT HATES RELENA'S GUTS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME REACH 50 REVIEWS!! LOVE YA!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Chibis Strike Back

Relena waltzed into their kitchen and started making tea for her and Heero, even though she knew he didn't like tea. (A/N: How stupid can ya get?)

Heero in the meantime, busied himself by warming up bottles of milk for the chibis. He figured warm milk might make them tired and sleepy so they couldn't possibly assail Relena. Even though he'd really like to see them attack her, he couldn't risk them getting hurt. Heero wasn't particularly worried about Relena getting beat up.

After the bottles were all warmed he distributed them to the chibis who all squealed in delight and groped for the bottles. Heero then forced himself to sit down at the table where Relena had already parked herself, watching Heero all the while with bemused eyes.

"Soooo...what happened to them?"

"They got chibified."

"How?"

"By a grenade that was filled with a gas that made them little!"

"And the grenade worked?"

"Clearly!!!"

"Perfect..."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, Nothing!"

Heero narrowed his eyes at Relena, finding her quick questions and responses suspicious. The chibis were watching and listening to the conversation making sure that Relena didn't turn into a fire-breathing psycho and hurt Heero.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by a loud burp from Duo who then smiled cheekily at Heero. Heero just smirked and rolled his eyes.

Relena then decided they needed more tea and got up to get some more. On her way back to the table she tripped and the tea pot plus the hot scalding water flew towards the floor...at the chibis!!

"DAMMIT!"

Heero got up so suddenly that his chair toppled to the floor and raced towards the chibis. He then became the human shield for the safety of the chibis who were terrified.

Heero got a face full and a body full of scalding water! Letting out a painful grunt he sank to the floor. Boils were already beginning to surface, definitely a 2nd degree maybe 3rd degree burn.

"Oops...Sorry Heero!" Relena chirped.

(A/N: Damn Her!! She is sooooo going down!! (Guardian Arrow grabs nearby pitchfork) And this will do! (runs off) I'll help you Heero!! Kill the bi---!!)

Immediately when Heero got hit with the water, Quatre started to bawl and was soon joined by Duo. They ran over to him, worry written all over their faces. The chibis then turned to face Relena enraged that she hurt him. Duo issued their plan of action.

"ATTACK!!"

Trowa and Wufei picked up the tea pot and threw the leftover water at her while Duo and Quatre pitched handfuls of flour and baking soda at her screaming all the while. Duo then searched around the fridge and found a can of grape soda, shook it up, and opened it at Relena. (A/N: Grape Soda stains.) They all then proceeded to grab forks and knives and chased her through the hallways screaming like Indians on a warpath. They shooed her out of the house and cheered like maniacs when Relena dashed down the street hollering.

Satisfied with their handiwork, they rejoined an injured Heero in the kitchen.

"It's okay Heewo! She's gone! FOR GOOD!!" they all cheered.

* * *

Guardian Arrow: The bi--- got it in the end!! Good job chibis!! I reward you the Medal of Honor for going beyond the call of duty!!

Goal for Readers: Please review!! And Relena will not appear in any more chapters Hallelujah!!!


	8. A Moment of Peace

Heero's Chibi Troubles

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

****

**Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers:** Sorry Burger-chan! (Guardian Arrow bows) That fic sound really awesome and hilarious! But...I can't email you because of me parents...shucks! (Even though I'm 13 going on 14) But Burger-chan, I am definitely interested in that fic!!

**anissa32:** Heero will get all better!! The chibis will help! Thanks anissa-sama! I am honored! (bows)

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Go Chibis, Go Chibis!! Err...sorry..hee.hee... Heero will be okie dokie!

**StarfireRobin:** I'm updating, I'm updating!! Hold ye horses!! (grabs computer and starts updating Heero's Chibi Troubles)

**Duo...is...Cute:** "Heewo" is gonna be okay! The chibis were awesome! Fighting off Relena and all!

**Space Heart Angel:** CAKE!!! (grabs the slice of cake) First muffins...now cake!? I feel soooo loved!! Thank you Space Heart Angel!! (bows)

**Kagome-chikara-yuy:** Poor Heero...I know... Yes, Relena was acting suspicious you'll see why soon!

**Adriel Touchstone:** Muhahahhahahaha!! There are so many ways to torture her aren't there?!!

**Fire Demon 17:** Yep yep!! Update I shall do!! Hee hee! Thanks!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** NOOOOO!!! : cries: I d..don't own them!!

* * *

Chapter 7

A Moment of Peace

:: 1 Hour Later::

Heero managed to get to his feet and nurse his burns with the help of five concerned chibis. His boils seemed to subside and just left an ill-looking redness over the areas he got burned. The chibis had turned themselves into Heero's own little personal medical team who kept Heero's cold cloths cool and his ice packs stocked with crisp cold ice.

(A/N: Heero got burned mainly at his shoulders, arms, and chest. Ouch!)

Their current location was lying lackadaisically on the couch. Everyone was clearly exhausted from their fight with Relena. The chibis were curled up against Heero watching a show on TV. Quatre was already asleep and Duo was beginning to nod off. As much as it was comfortable lying on the couch, Heero knew he had to get the chibis prepared for bed and into bed.

Heero gently picked them up trying not to hurt them or himself cause of his burns. He walked quietly to his room which was where the chibis slept. They slept in his bed and Heero resided on the couch for the nights. Heero slipped them into their pajamas. Duo's were black with flames at the neck line, sleeve line, and leg line, Trowa's were white with little lions on them, Quatre's were baby blue with tiny songbirds on them, and Wufei's were white also but with Chinese characters upon them.

Having that task done, Heero tucked them into bed and stood up to gaze down at their sleeping forms. Frowning at their sulky faces he bent down and reluctantly planted a kiss on each of their foreheads. Immediately soft smiles returned to each face and even Heero had to smirk.

"Goodnight Heewo..." they all muttered in unison.

"Goodnight..." Heero replied softly, returned to the door, took one more look at their little faces, and flipped off the lights.

:: 10:30 a.m. The Next Morning ::

No one was awake yet. Heero was sleeping soundly on the couch with the chibis curled up beside him and under the fleece blanket. They must have wanted to be with Heero that night so they crept out of bed and stayed with him for company. The television was still on but on mute. Too bad they weren't awake or they would have seen the news was about a wet, white, and purple stained creature running down 8th Street. That creature was Relena after she messed with the chibis that is. 

With a flutter of eyes Heero awoke looking about him and smiling quietly as he glimpsed the chibis asleep around him.

'What would J think of this!?' Heero thought. Though frankly, he didn't care! These guys needed him more than J would need him for a mission now. Everyone needs a vacation once and a while, right?!

The chibis were just beginning to wake with tiny yawns and the rubbing of eyes. Their attention was soon focused on Heero.

"Do you feel better Heewo?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah...much! Thanks Quatre."

"You'we welcome! Always a pweasure to help Heewo!" Quatre chirped as he took a polite bow.

'He's still Quatre...even in chibi form...blames himself for things that go wrong and is always concerned for your well being...' Heero thought, smirking and shaking his head at the thought.

"HEEWO!!! I'M HUNGRY!!" Duo cried. The others nodded also.

"Alright...let's go!" Heero said groggily and got up from the couch.

"To the Kitchen!!!" The chibis shouted in unison.

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** That chapter was a reward for Heero for being a good babysitter and enduring the trials that the chibis put him through. Heero needed a rest...a moment of peace!

**Goal for Readers:** Please review!! Signed or anonamyous!! I don't care which just review!! Thanks!

**My Goal as the Authoress:** Since you readers and reviews have graciously reviewed my story past the 50 review milestone...I upped my goal to 70 reviews! My dream is to get 100 ...but I doubt that would happen...so please help make my goal and dream come true! You guys are AWESOME!!

**MAJOR NOTE:** **_Sadly...we are nearing the end of this fic...(sigh) But......my question is...._**

**_Do you want a Sequel?_**

**_ Yes_**

**_ No_**

**__**

**_Review and tell me which!!!! PLEASE!!_**

**__**

**Preview of Chapter 9:** The boys have decided to make something to neat yet messy experience! Quatre takes over the kitchen and becomes the head chef!

Stay tuned in for Chapter 9: Cooking With Quatre!


	9. Cooking With Quatre

Heero's Chibi Troubles

**Guardian Arrow:** ACK!!! Sorry for the long wait!! (squeaks) Please don't hurt me!! (ducks flying object) Woah...Ow... x.x

**Duo:** (pokes Guardian Arrow) Umm....I thinks she's knocked out...

**Heero:** (sighs and rolls his eyes) Typical....anyway... a special thanks to reviewers:

**Duo:** Heero...I'm gonna make this simple! A whole 'lotta folks reviewed Guard's fic and they basically all said the same thing...NOT THAT IT'S BAD or anything just...okay! We'd be here forever if we did the whole thing so...Thanks to the following reviewers!

**kmmgirly**

**Gigglegal**

**Cheerful-pinkstar**

**Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers**

**schycosamri**

**Duo...is...Cute**

**Gundam Nightshade**

**Navi**

**Duo-23**

**Crystal Ketchem Darklight**

**Cruel Destiny**

**Bloody Love**

**anissa32**

**Fire Demon 17**

**KuramaHiei01**

**Space Heart Angel**

****

****

****

**Guardian Arrow:** YAY!!! I luv you guys!! (hugs reviewers) 80 reviews!! Holy guacamole!! On with da fic!!

* * *

Disclaimer: (sniff) Nope....

* * *

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to Adriel Touchstone who gave me the idea for this chapter and has been a faithful reviewer since the very start of this fic! This authoress couldn't ask for a better reviewer! And also to the fans of an adorable chibi Quatre!!!! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Cooking With Quatre

The boys bustled into the kitchen ready for lunch. Their next mission: Cooking......an undoubtly messy experience! Heero looked around at the cleaned up kitchen wondering what to make. Sure he could cook well enough for himself but he had 4 chibified friends and he didn't know their personal preferences.

Quatre, in the meanwhile, busied himself with exploring the contents of the kitchen cabinets. Heero swatted him away though when Quatre got too close to the drawer with the sharp knives.

Duo was looking though the pots on the counter. He opened the lid of each jar of flour, sugar, brown sugar, and coffee grounds acting as if he was searching for something hidden within it. (A/N: Like peek-a-boo)

Trowa was watching over Quatre, catching the objects that Quatre threw out during his search.

Wufei was bemusedly watching Duo play his little game with the jars and watching Heero rummage through the upper cabinets.

Satistified with what he pulled out of the pantry, Heero set the food item in front of the chibis. They all stopped to gaze at the can in front of them.

"Soup?" Wufei questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...you got a problem?!" Heero muttered.

"Nope! Let's get to work!" Quatre chirped.

"Quatre...you're in control!" Heero ordered.

Quatre saluted. "Yes Sir!"

Quatre ran off to pull out the necessary equipment. A pot, a can opener, some bowls, and some spoons. Having everything he needed, Quatre motioned for Heero to pick him up and set him on the counter. Trowa set the pot on the stove and Duo retrieved the soup can. Heero, not trusting Duo with fire, turned on the stove and opened the can. Wufei poured the soup into the pot and Quatre ordered Heero to stir.

"Heewo! You're stirring the wong way!" Quatre pointed out, grabbed the spoon from Heero, hit him on the head, and stirred it the way he wanted.

"Sorry."

(10 Minutes Later)

The soup was ready and cooled to a comfortable eating temperature. Heero dished them their equal shares and handed them smaller spoons. They all sat there, eating, in companionable silence. Quatre, proud of his accomplishment, sat at Heero's right hand side.

"You like cooking Quatre?" Heero questioned.

"I luv it!"

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** ACK!! That was short! I'm sorry!!

**Heero:** What's your excuse this time?

**Guardian Arrow:** I have 2 excuses! First is tennis. I have tennis everyday for 3 – 4 hours. And I have Marching Band! Which totally rocks!!!! So.....I'm very busy! You guys are lucky I even got this little itsy-bitsy chapter done! Humph!

**Heero:** Whatever....

**Goal For Readers:** Please Review!! You know the story!

**Guardian Arrow:** And drum roll please....... There will be a sequel!!! Be patient cause it might take a while!! I already have the idea...I just need to type it out! So thank you all for wanting to add to Heero's Chibi Trouble's saga!!


	10. In The End

Heero's Chibi Troubles

**Guardian Arrow:** Gah!! This is the last chapter of Heero's Chibi Troubles! (sigh) Time flies when you're having fun...

**Duo:** Really? It's over....

**Heero:** YES!!!

**Everyone:** (glares at Heero)

**Heero:** Ermm....sorry!! -.-

**Guardian Arrow:** It's all good Heero....anyway thanks to all of the following reviewers that reviewed sometime or another throughout the course of this story!!!

**Cheerful-pinkstar**

**Dark angel**

**Bunny**

**Space Heart Angel**

**Fire Demon 17**

**Kute Anime Kitty**

**Reaper of the damned**

**Crystal Ketchem Darklight**

**Trio Wing**

**KuramaHiei01**

**Anissa32**

**Duo-23**

**Kmmgirly**

**Gigglegal**

**Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers**

**Schycosamri**

**Duo...is...cute**

**Navi**

**Gundam Nightshade**

**Cruel Destiny**

**Bloody Love**

**StarfireRobin**

**Chikara-Yuy**

**Adriel Touchstone**

**Dragon Masters**

**Kuroi ryuu**

**Seletua**

**Mite Mite**

**Pharaoh Friend of Guardian Arrow**

****

****

**Guardian Arrow:** BRAVI!! (throws pocky, cake, and cookies to reviewers) I love you all!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them and if I did....let's just say Relena wouldn't be a good guy...she be evil and Heero would hunt her down and...err...you know the rest! .

* * *

Chapter 10

In The End

The boys finished their meal and cleaned up. They all helped wash the dishes. Trowa and Quatre washed and Duo and Wufei dried. Heero had the task of putting the bowls and utensils away.

Satisfied with a job well done, the chibis all hopped off the counter except for Quatre who slipped and fell off but was fortunately caught by Trowa. They raced to the living room with Heero bringing up the rear. Duo jumped up on the couch and helped the others clamber up.

"Movie Heero! Movie!" Duo demanded following by chants for a movie from the others.

"What?" Heero voiced in confusion.

'The gas is wearing off. Their speech is becoming normal...no baby talk...huum....I'd say another 2 hours before they fully return to normal.' Heero thought.

But before complying with the chibis' wishes, Heero decided to at least have one memoir of this whole fiasco. How 'bout a picture?! Good enough!

Heero briskly told them to hold their horses while he went to go retrieve the camera. Grabbing Duo's camera and turning it on Heero ran back into the living room.

"Okay everyone! I'm gonna just take one picture before we watch the movie okay?"

"Yay! Picture time!" Quatre and Duo cheered.

The picture was simply adorable! The chibis all put their arms around each other and smiled real big. Duo, while holding on to Trowa, did a victory sign and winked. Heero grabbed the shot as it came sliding out of the camera and set it on the table to dry. (A/N: It's one of those cameras that as soon as you take a picture it comes out but it has to dry before you can even see the shot.)

Heero popped in the movie which was Finding Nemo and popped some popcorn. Soon they all settled down to watch the movie, the chibis were all nice and snuggled together next to Heero.

'A half an hour left...' Heero thought as he gazed down at the chibis.

* * *

(25 Minutes Later)

* * *

Heero wormed his way out from under the chibis' delicate bodies and decided to put them gently in their own beds so that when the went back into their normal forms they wouldn't be a tangled mass of limbs on the sofa.

Soon their bodies began to grow. Their little shirts began to rip at the seams and they grew and before Heero knew it, they were back to their normal forms. No longer chibis...

The fellow pilots soon awoke in their own room and noticing they didn't have clothes on, scrambled to put some on before someone walked in on them naked. They quickly rejoined Heero in the living room.

"Err..uh..What's up Heero?!" Duo said nervously.

"Nothing Duo...you feeling okay?"

"Fine...just fine..."

"Hey Heero! What's this?" Quatre asked as he pointed to the picture on the table.

It was the picture of the four of them as chibis. The pilots all looked at it in fascination, wondering ...

"How'd you get this Heero?" Duo questioned as he held the picture out to Heero.

"Just some troubles with chibis... nothing more...nothing less..." Heero smirked as he looked once again at the picture in his hands.

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Waaahhhh!!! It's over!! (cries)

**Quatre:** It was a good story though...

**Duo:** Yeah! Don't forget about the sequel!

**Guardian Arrow:** THAT'S RIGHT!! The sequel!!

**Goal for Readers:** Please review! And stay tuned for the sequel coming soon!

**Guardian Arrow:** I personally thank all the readers and reviewers for their support during the duration of this fic! I love you all for making this possible! This is Guardian Arrow, signing off! Thanks for the Memories!! .

**_Title: Heero's Chibi Troubles_**

**_Authoress: Guardian Arrow_**

**_Status of Heero's Chibi Troubles: Finished_**

**_Sequel: Yes_**


	11. Preview of the Sequel

**Guardian Arrow:** Hey Guys!! I know you're probably thinking...

**Heero:** What the hell are you doing back here?

**Guardian Arrow:** -.- Exactly Heero! Now...I thought I'd be nice and give you a little

preview of the new sequel to Heero's Chibi Troubles...

* * *

**Title:** Me and My Chibi

**Catagory:** Gundam Wing/AC

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** PG or PG-13

**Summary:** Doctor J has created a new invention. With a little of a patient's blood, he can create a mini copy or chibi of that person. The boys are roped into being the guinea pigs and soon wind up taking care of chibified versions of themselves. More chibis therefore...more trouble!!

**Starring Characters:** Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** So basically they will be taking care of chibified versions of themselves. They won't actually be turned into chibis! I hope you enjoyed the little preview of my sequel! I will post the story as soon as I can...which might be awhile because my computer just crashed and we need to get a new one! Sooo...please be patient and I hope to see you as soon as "Me and My Chibi" airs on ! Ja ne!

Guardian Arrow


End file.
